


Forbidden Lovers

by eillac98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eillac98/pseuds/eillac98





	1. Chapter 1

*Iris' POV*

 

I had only moved to Beacon Hills California a month ago, and already I had the most amazing best friend in the world. Since I had started school so late in the year I figured I would have a hard time making friends, boy was I wrong. Isabella Valentino was the first person I really met at Beacon Hills High, we became best friends immediately. Izzy gave me a tour of the school and introduced me to her friend Stiles Stilinski. I wasn't too sure about Stiles at first, I thought he was kind of strange. He has so much energy, and at first I couldn't tell when he was being serious and when he wasn't since he used so much sarcasm on a daily bases.

I got introduced to even more people after Stiles. He introduced me to his best friend Scott McCall, Lydia Martin, and Jackson Whitmore. Jackson was Lydia's boyfriend, but after a while they broke up and Jackson moved to London. I'm not sure why they broke up. There was quite a bit of strange things going on at the time, people were dying and the group just seemed off. They were always whispering and then they'd stop whenever I came to the table. For a while I thought that maybe they were talking about me, I thought that maybe they didn't want me there, so I started sitting alone outside during lunch.

Soon I found out that they were all just going though a rough time with Jackson moving to Europe, and Scott's girlfriend Allison had broken up with him. Eventually things went back to normal, and Scott and Allison decided to stay friends.

One day after school I went over to Stiles' to study for the upcoming Chemistry test. I knocked on the front door and Mr. Stilinski let me in telling me that Stiles' room was up the stairs. I go upstairs and into Stiles' room immediately walking right into a wall of muscle. The impact barley effected the wall, however I lost my balance and fell backwards somehow being caught by the arm before I could hit the floor. I mumbled an apology and looked up blushing.

The person I ran into was a man, he looked about 24, he was about 6 feet tall and had black hair and green eyes, his jaw was covered in stubble, overall he was very attractive. I blushed some more and he asked me if I was okay. I nodded and he helped me stand.

Stiles just stood there looking surprised. It was then that I was introduced to his "cousin Miguel from Mexico." Later I would learn that "cousin Miguel" was actually Derek Hale.

The year went on and I grew closer to all of these people, they were like my second family. We gained and lost several people along the way, first it was Erica Reyes, and the then Vernon Boyd. They had changed a lot in the time I knew them. We were never friends, but I saw a change. They became popular and Erica looked gorgeous. Erica was apparently kidnapped and killed, later on was when we lost Boyd. The following weeks were hard for all of us, part of it was because of our recent losses, but I still felt like there was something my friends weren't telling me.

A few weeks later I called Stiles to ask for a ride to school because my car had chosen to break down on me. He said yes and arrived at my house with Izzy about ten minutes later. I hopped into the backseat of the jeep and thanked stiles for being able to give me a ride on such short notice. He said he could do it anytime I needed. and so after school I got shotgun since I managed to make it to the jeep before Izzy. Izzy didn't have a car yet so she got a ride from Stiles everyday. Once Izzy got into the jeep Stile's told us that he needed to stop buy some guy named Derek's place to pick up something for Scott.

We arrived at an apartment complex about fifteen minutes later. Izzy and I got out of the jeep and followed Stiles inside. We entered a nice sized loft apartment. It wasn't decorated or anything, in fact it almost didn't seem like anybody was living there. There was a bed, a couch, and a kitchen area, but that was the only sign that the loft was inhabited. We walked further into the large room. I looked around but I didn't see anyone besides my two friends who had entered with me.

A voice comes from behind us giving one of those attention grabbing coughs. I jump and turn towards the sound along with the other two. The man who stood before us wore a smirk on his face. He was about 5'10, with dark brown hair, blue-gray eyes, and a stubble covered jaw. He was very attractive. He looked about 35 years old and had this sassy look to him.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Klutz, the Nerd, and the..." the man makes a confused face when he sees me, "Who's this?" he asks tilting his head to the side.

Stiles steps in front of me in a protective manor, "Peter, where's Derek?" he asks the man with a glare.

"It's not nice to ask a question before you've answered the person who asked you one first," the man replies with a fake pout.

Another person enters the room who I recognize to be Stiles' cousin Miguel.

"Stiles!" he says calling him over.

The man called Peter rolls his eyes as Stiles go over to his cousin.

"What's Miguel doing here?" I ask Izzy confused.

"Who's Miguel?" she asks just as confused as I am.

"The guy Stiles is talking to," I reply as if it's obvious.

She looks at me as if I'm crazy, "His name isn't Miguel. That's Derek Hale."

I frown, "oh." Stiles lied to me.

Izzy goes over to Stiles and Derek -who apparently isn't his cousin either- and joins in their conversation. I stand there awkwardly as Peter looks me up and down,

"Hi," he winks, "I'm Derek's uncle, Peter."

"Oh," I reply nervously, "hi."

He watches me as if waiting for something more. I watch Derek hand Stiles an older looking book.

"And you are?" Peter asks, calling my attention back to him.

I look up into his blue-gray eyes, "I'm Iris."

He seem to think about it for a moment, "Iris," he says trying it out.

The way he says my name makes me shiver and my stomach clenches, not in a bad way, it turned me on.

He nods after a moment and smirks at me, "I like it."

"Thanks," I blush.

I was too caught up with Peter that I didn't hear Stiles and Izzy approach. Stiles makes an annoyed cough sound which causes me to jump. I turn to face him.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Oh, um, yeah," I nod.

Stiles glares at Peter who just seems to shrug it off. I follow Stiles and Izzy to the door with Peter a step behind me. He lets my friends exit on their own but then he hold the door open for me.

I give him a nervous smile and mumble a thank you as I walk out, "Bye," I say with a tiny wave.

"Goodbye, Iris," he says with an almost mischievous gleam in his eyes, once again giving me chills.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the first Friday of the month, that means movie night! This month's movie night will be held at Izzy's. Stiles and Izzy started the tradition their freshman year. The way this worked was one person hosted, and the rest would bring their favorite movie theater treat to share, and a movie. Once everyone arrived we would vote on one and the winner would be our movie for the night. We'd usually get together around seven and eat pizza together for dinner. Then, we would play a game such as Clue, Twister, or Sardines. We didn't start the movie until around 9 o'clock, so most of the time everyone would spend the night at the host or hostess' house.

After school Stiles and I go to the store to pick up snacks for tonight. I grab a bag of individually wrapped dark chocolates. Stiles makes a face.

"What?" I ask.

"Dark chocolate is gross," he replies.

I stick my tongue out at him, "At least it's better than your Oreo's."

He looks offended, "Oreo's are heaven on Earth!"

"That's gross!" I say mocking him with a playful wink.`

After we check out we put the bags into the back of Stiles' Jeep and head over to Izzy's. We make it there before everyone else so we help Izzy clean up. Stiles and I prepare the snacks while Izzy vacuums and tidies up the basement where we will be watching the movie. Everyone arrives within' the next hour and after everyone has their pizza and snacks we are ready to vote on the movie. 

*Izzy's POV*

 

I laid down on the couch, using Stiles as my pillow and resting my legs over Derek. I close my eyes before Derek can flare at me. He wouldn't just shove me off, he is nicer to me and Iris than he is to anyone else. Even though his soft spot for Stiles and Scott is apparent in many of his actions.

Iris is on the other couch between Isaac and Peter. I still wasn't sure why I had let Peter in when he had shown up with Derek. If my aunt saw two fully grown men, especially Peter, having a movie night with us she would probably have a heart attack, or kill me, whichever came first.

"You're missing the best part," Stiles pokes me.

 

"I also missed several hours of very precious sleep last night," I mumbled, snuggling into his leg.

 

*Iris' POV*

 

I notice Izzy dozing off. She is stretched out over the couch with her feet on Derek's lap and her head on Stiles'. She closes her eyes and I watch Stiles stroke her hair away from her face. I think they'd be cute together. I can tell that they have feelings for each other, but I don't know if they know that or not.

I turn back to the movie and eat some popcorn. I am sitting between my cousin Isaac, and Peter who for some reason showed up with Derek. Tonight we are watching The Avengers, it's one of my favorites. About halfway through the movie I realize that we've run out of popcorn.

"I'll be right back," I tell the others as I get up to refill.

I go upstairs and pop another bag of popcorn into the microwave. I decide to get a drink while I wait. I open the cabinet and see the cups on the top shelf, just out of my reach. I stand up on my tippy toes but still fail to reach the cups.

"Need a hand?" a voice asks from behind me causing me to jump.

I turn around to find Peter standing in the doorway.

"Oh, it's just you," I sigh relieved.

I try reaching for the cup again. My fingers are only a centimeter away. A hand reaches over me and grabs the cup placing it into my hand.

I blush, "Thanks," I say turning back to him.

He is standing less than a foot away. I stare into his eyes for a moment. There's something about this man, I don't know what it is, but I like it. It's dangerous feeling, yet comforting. The microwave beeps, bringing me out of my thoughts. Peter steps out of my way so that I can empty the freshly popped corn into the bowl. I pour myself some Coke and head back to the basement with Peter close behind.

We weren't upstairs for very long, but once we've made it back to the room everyone is asleep. Izzy is resting her head on Stiles' lap and he now has his arm draped around her shoulders and is snoring softly. Isaac and Scott have made up beds on the floor. Derek must have left because his spot is now empty.

I set the bowl on the coffee table and reclaim my spot on the couch, as does Peter. We sit in an awkward silence for a moment.

"So..." he says trying to start a conversation.

"So..." I reply, not knowing what to say.

"You're new to town right?" he asks.

I shrug, "Kind of. I moved here about three months ago."

"Why Beacon Hills?" he asks.

"Because my younger sister and I had to move in with our older brother."

"Why do you have to live with your brother?" he asks confused.

I sigh, "Our mom died when my sister was born, and our dad is in prison."

He seems surprised, "I'm sorry," he frowns.

"Thanks, so am I."

"I lost my family too, several years back. They all died in a fire. The only survivors were me, my nephew Derek, and his sister Cora."

I'm surprised he's opening up to me this much, after all, we've only just met. Still, I can emphasize with him.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I say with a frown

"So am I."

*Izzy's POV*

 

When I wake up the T.V. is off and the lamp is on. I wipe the drool from my mouth and am mortified when I realize that I am still on Stiles and therefore have gotten drool on his pants. I look around and see Derek has disappeared and Scott and Isaac have both made nests on the floor.

And Iris...

Iris is sitting on the other couch talking to Peter. They look awfully cozy. I sit up and Peter turns to look at me. Iris breaks off in mid sentence and follows his gaze.

"I-Izzy," she blushes.

"I-Iris," I tease.

I don't approve of her new friend, but I can't be mad. they were only talking.

I look for my phone and find it on the opposite side of Stiles from where I am and check the time.

"My aunt will be home soon, Peter, and as enjoyable as you are to find around, she might have some issues with you being here."

As if on queue I hear the front door open and my aunt coming down the stairs. I raise my eyebrow at Peter and he mirrors my expression. I look around for a good hiding spot. I point to the bathroom.

"Shower."

He moves quickly. I am surprised. Normally he would have considered doing whatever would make me the most miserable instead of the thing that is the most logical. Maybe he is trying to impress Iris.

"Hey Iz, do you know where my sunglasses are? I misplaced them again and-" she takes in all of the sleeping teenagers.

"Movie night." I tell her, " and I think your sunglasses are on the kitchen counter by the stove."

"Oh. That time again already? My how your numbers have multiplied..."

Her eyes linger on all of the boys.

"How about I make waffles for breakfast?"

"You don't need to do that Ms. Valentino," Scott says.

I didn't even notice his wake up.

"It's my pleasure. I'll go start them now. Do you want chocolate chips in yours, girls?"

"Yes!" Iris and I nod vigorously.


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy goes upstairs to help her aunt make breakfast, and I go to tell Peter that the coast is clear. I go into the bathroom and flip the light on.

"She went upstairs, you can come out now," I say opening the shower curtain.

Peter who is laying down in the bathtub looks up at me.

I giggle, "What are you doing, Peter?"

"Well I wasn't sure how long I'd be stuck in here, so I figured I'd take a nap since you kept me up all night," he teases with a wink.

"All night?" a voice asks from behind us, "Doing what?"

I turn around to face Isaac, who has his eyebrows raised at us.

"We were just talking," I reply.

At the same time Peter says, "We were just having a little bit of fun," he winks.

I see Isaac visibly tense at Peter's words.

"He's kidding, Isaac. We were just talking," I say, giving Peter a playful glare.

Peter holds his hands up in mock surrender, "Whatever you say sweetheart."

Isaac rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Can you guys get out of her? I have to pee."

"TMI!," I say leaving the room quickly.

"You better stay away from Iris," I hear Isaac growl at Peter.

Peter says something in return that I am unable to make out and exits the room a moment later.

"Do you want me to grab you some breakfast?" I ask him as we walk back to the living space.

"Thank you, Iris, but I should be going," he replies looking me over.

"Oh," I say failing to keep the disappointment out of my voice, "Well, I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Of course," he nods.

"I'll walk you out," I offer.

He grins. We both sneak up the stairs, so Izzy's aunt doesn't see us, and slip out the back door. I pull the door close behind us quietly and turn to face him.

"It was nice to see you again, Peter."

"You as well, Iris," he says stepping towards me.

My heart rate increases as he comes closer, "I enjoyed our talk," I say backing into the door.

"So did I," he says as we gaze into each other's eyes.

He hesitantly raises his hand to my face and pushes a stray hair from my eyes. I lean into his touch and he moves closer, setting a hand on my waist. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. My eyes wander down to his pink lips. He smirks a little, as if he can tell what I'm thinking. His face inches closer to mine, then he glances downwards towards my collarbone. He places a soft kiss to the skin just bellow my neck, causing me to shiver. I close my eyes and savor the feel of his mouth against my skin. He places another kiss to the crock of my neck. I open my eyes once again as his kisses come closer to my mouth. Our eyes meet, and it feels as if something is drawing our bodies closer and I reclose my eyes. I can feel the heat radiating off of our bodies. Our lips are only centimeters away.

Somebody honks the horn on their vehicle, causing us to jump apart. I blush. We look over to see Derek in his car, pulled over to the side of the road by the house.

"Get in the car, Peter!" Derek calls, he sounds annoyed.

Peter rolls his eyes.

"You should go," I whisper to him.

He sighs and kisses my forehead, "I'll see you again soon."

"Goodbye, Peter," I say as we pull away from each other.

"Goodbye, Iris," he says before going to Derek's car and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday morning Izzy and I meet up at the school early to swim. We both ride our bakes to the school because we are trying to get into shape for the upcoming swim season. When I arrive at the school I chain up my bike beside Izzy's and head to the locker room to change into my suit.

"You're late!" Izzy says as I enter the pool area.

"I know! I'm sorry!" I say and I put my towel on the diving block of lane four.

Izzy splashes me from lane three and I gasp.

"Hey! That's cold!"

"I know. Now get in," she grins.

I stick my tongue out at her and hop into my lane. We start our warm up with a 400 swim, 200 kick, and 200 drill. Once we are finished with warm up we practice 50 yard sprints, focusing on our stroke and flip turns. When we're done we do a 200 cool down and hit the showers.

An hour later we are in our first class of the day, Pre-Calculus. I find my mind wandering during today's lecture. I haven't been able to stop thinking about Peter since the events of Saturday morning. I didn't tell Izzy what had happened. I couldn't. If I did she would give me one of those lectures on how I'm still a minor and how he is at least fifteen years older than me. No, we could keep it a secret for now, as long as Derek or Peter don't tell the others.

After class I go to homeroom with Izzy and Stiles. We decide to play a game of spoons with plastic spoons that Stiles stole from the cafeteria. When Scott and Isaac come in they join the game. I am the first one out so I go back to thinking about movie night once again. I replay the events in my head. I remember our conversation together and how he said my name.

"Iris," he says.

I sigh dreamily at the memory.

"Iris," he says once again, only, it's not his voice.

Something begins shaking my shoulder.

"Iris!" someone says louder this time.

I blink and shake my head. Izzy, Stiles, Isaac, and Scott all stare at me.

I blush, "Sorry. What was that?"

"We're staring a new game," Isaac says, "Do you still want to play?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure!"

I help set up the spoons for the new game. Izzy deals the cards and we begin. This time Stiles is the first one out. After the next round, Izzy is out too. I am left with Scott and Isaac still in. I get out and it's just the two boys left. Isaac used to be terrible at this game when we were younger. He's gotten good all of the sudden. I wonder why that is. Scott manages to win again and then it is time to go to our second class of the day.

After Chemistry it is time for lunch. I wait for Stiles and Izzy by Stiles' Jeep.

"Shotgun!" I yell as they come into view.

"But you got it last time!" Izzy yells back.

"Neither of you get it," Stiles smirks, "Scott's coming with us."

"Then where is he?" I ask.

"Right here," Scott says, showing up behind us from out of nowhere.

"What's up with everyone sneaking up behind me lately?" I ask.

"Maybe you're just not paying well enough attention to your surroundings," Stiles suggests while giving Scott a look.

I look between them for a moment.

"I'm starving! Let's get food," Scott says breaking the silence.

Stiles unlocks his Jeep and Izzy and I climb into the back. The boys get in, and after everyone is buckled Stiles drives us to Dairy Queen.

After we get back to the school and finish lunch, everyone says goodbye and heads to class. I have a free period, so I decide to go for a run. I change into my yoga pants and sports bra in the locker room and then I head out into the woods behind the lacrosse field. I put in my ear buds, press play on my iPod and begin to jog to Rihanna's S&M on repeat.

I gradually increase my speed and the length of my stride. I run for a couple of miles until I come across a clearing. I've never been to this part of the woods before. I slow to a walk and pull out my ear buds. After walking a few more yards, I come across a burnt house which is somehow still standing.

I wonder who lived here. Surely it's abandoned. Maybe I could take a look. I take a swig of water and approach the house, letting my curiosity get the better of me. I walk up to the porch and push open the front door slowly.

"Hello?" I call.

The only noise I hear in reply is the echo of my voice. The house is empty. I decide to explore. As I walk deeper into the house, I come across what must have been the living room. There is a burnt couch and what used to be a coffee table.

The front door slams closed. I gasp and turn towards the sound. There's no one there. It must have been the wind.

I turn back around and jump as I nearly run into something. Not something, someone. Derek Hale.

I put my hand over my chest as if it will slow the beating of my heart, "You scared me!"

"You shouldn't be here," he says, staring right at me, his eyes dark.

"Then why are you here?" I ask.

"This is private property, Iris," he says, causing me to get goose bumps.

"Then we should both leave."

"No," he says, "Just you."

"Why just me?" I ask confused.

"Because, you're the one trespassing."

I give him a blank look, still not understanding.

He rolls his eyes, as if his hints should have been obvious enough, "This is my house." 

"Oh," I say surprised.

So this is the house Peter was talking about on Friday night. This is the house he lost his family in.

Derek's face softens as he sees the realization hit my face.

He sighs, "Peter told you, didn't he?"

I nod, "I-I'm so sorry, Derek. I-I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine, Iris," he says, "You didn't know. I'm not mad."

"I shouldn't have let myself in," I say, feeling bad now, "I knew it was a bad idea, even if no one did live here."

"It's okay, Iris, you wouldn't be the first one," he replies with a small reassuring smile, "Do you want a ride back to the school?"

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Two thirty."

"Damn it! I'm late for class."

"I know," he smirks, "Come on, I'll take you back."

I follow him outside and get into the passenger seat of Derek's black Camaro. I buckle my seat belt as Derek gets into the driver's side. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes as he drives.

"I need to talk to you about something," he says, breaking the silence.

"Go ahead," I say looking over at him.

"I saw you and Peter on Saturday morning," he says.

I stiffen up.

"Don't worry," he says, as if he heard my heart rate pick up, "I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Then why are we talking about it?" I ask.

"Because, Iris. I know Peter, and he's done some bad things. I don't think you should see him," he says.

"Why?" I ask, "What did Peter do?'

"I can't tell you."

"Then why should I believe you?"

"Just trust me on this one, Iris," he pleads.

"No, Derek! I need proof," I say, "From what I've seen of him, he's not the bad guy you claim."

"Iris, please."

"I'm sorry, Derek. I won't do it though. I need to know why."

"Then ask him! Ask Peter!" he snaps as we pull up to the school.

"I will!" I snap back, getting out of the car and slamming the door.

Derek sighs and rolls down the window, "Be careful, Iris," it sounds more like a plea than an order.

I ignore him as I enter the school to attend my final class of the day.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Izzy and I met up before school everyday to practice for swim, on Thursday I decided to stay after school for extra practice. Izzy has dance after school so she won't be joining me.

After English I go to the locker room and change into my swim suit. I toss my bag into my locker and make my way out to the pool. Today I am the only one staying to practice. I slide into lane one and warm up, after that I decide to take it easy and just swim laps. It doesn't seem like it has been long, but when I finally look at the clock it is already eight thirty.

I pull myself out of the pool and grab my towel off the block. I dry my face then wrap it around my body and head to the showers. I start up a shower and strip as I wait for the water to warm. Once the water is warm enough, I step under the flow and let the water run over my body. I shampoo my hair twice and condition it thoroughly to minimize any damage from the chlorine.

Once I've finished rinsing off, I turn off the faucet and wrap my towel around my body. As I walk to my locker to get dressed, I begin to hear a second set of foot steps. I stop and the other steps continue. I guess I wasn't alone.

"Hello?" I call out.

The footsteps stop and the only sound is silence.

"Is somebody there?" I ask.

There is no answer. Maybe I'm just hearing things. I continue to my locker, no longer hearing any footsteps. I enter my combination and pull on my clothes. I stuff my towel and swim gear into my duffle bag and toss the strap over my shoulder. After slamming my locker closed I walk outside to the bike rack to unchain my bike, only to find that my tires have been slashed.

"Dammit!" I curse under my breath.

It is too late to walk home alone, you never know what's out there. I call my brother's cell phone. The phone rings several times before the answering machine picks up, "Hey, this is Caleb! Leave a message."

I groan to myself and end the call. I try Isaac next, still receiving no answer. I try and try Scott, Stiles, and Lydia next. Still nothing. I guess they're all at Danny's party. There's only one contact left in my phone who might be willing to pick me up. I press 'call' and wait, holding my breath, not wanting an answer, but desperate for one at the same time.

"Hello?" he answers on the second ring.

I am silent for a moment, surprised that he answered.

"Hello?" he asks again.

I snap out of my surprise and shake my head.

"Hey Derek," I reply.

"Iris?" he asks, with a hint of worry in his voice, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I sigh, "Can you pick me up?"

"Of course," he says quickly, "Where are you?"

"I'm at the school. Somebody slashed my bike tires, and it's getting late."

"I'll be right there."

"Thank you, Derek."

"Anytime you need me Iris, I'm here."

I sigh and hang up. This is the first time I've spoken to Derek since our argument on Monday, despite his persistent calls and texts apologizing and asking to meet up so we can talk. I pull my jacket around myself as it begins to rain. By the time Derek's car pulls up, I am soaked to the bone. I jog to the car and get into the passenger seat.

"You must be freezing," he comments.

"I'm just a little wet, " I say shivering.

Derek starts shrugging his leather jacket off, "Take your shirt off, you're going to get sick."

"I'm fine, Derek," I say a little sternly.

"I'm only trying to help you, Iris," he frowns.

I sigh, "Turn around."

He grins and turns away towards the window. I pull off my soaked shirt and take the jacket he offers me.

"Okay," I say, once I am covered, "You can turn around now."


	6. Chapter 5 (part 2)

I am sitting on my couch doing some research when Peter comes waltzing in.

I roll my eyes, "What happened to knocking?"

"Come on nephew," he mocks hurt, "I thought we were close."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So," he says, plopping down beside me, "How's Iris?"

"How should I know?" I reply, giving him a look.

I haven't spoken to Iris since Monday, I tried to call, I even left her messages. She never even tried to get back to me. It's Peter's fault really. He's the reason Iris, beautiful perfect Iris, is upset with me.

"Woah there, Derek. There's no need to get your panties in a twist."

"You need to stay away from her," I say sternly.

"Why?" he asks, raising his eyebrow at me.

"You know why, Peter."

"I think Iris can decide who she wants to see on her own," he says, serious for the first time since he arrived.

"Do you want her to get hurt?" I snap.

"She won't get hurt, Derek!" he snaps back, "I can protect her."

"Yeah?" I ask, "Can you protect her from yourself?"

He clenches his fist, "I would never hurt her."

"Stop lying to yourself, Peter."

He glares at me, "You just want her all to yourself, don't you?"

I roll my eyes.

"Maybe we should just let Iris choose who she wants on her own."

I sigh, "Fine, as long as she's happy."

Suddenly my phone starts ringing. I check the caller ID and answer immediately.

"Hello?" I ask.

At first there is no reply.

"Hello?" I ask again.

"Hey, Derek," she replies softly.

"Iris?" I ask, slightly worried since she is calling so late, "Is everything alright?"

Peter looks up immediately at the mention of her name.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she sighs, "Can you pick me up?"

"Of course!" I answer automatically, getting up to grab my jacket, "Where are you?"

"I'm at the school," she replies, "Somebody slashed my tires, and it's getting late."

"I'll be right there," I say going outside and getting into my Camaro.

"Thank you, Derek."

I put the car into drive and head towards Beacon Hills High School, "Anytime you need me Iris, I'm here."

With that she sighs and hangs up. She's probably still upset with me about our conversation about Peter. I should have just dropped it, but I care about her too much, she's like family and I have to protect her. I love her. Not in the way I love my sister. I think I'm in love with Iris.

The sky begins to pour just after I leave the loft. I had decided it was finally time to move forward and sold the old house. I pull up to the school, shortly after the rain begins, to see a soaked Iris. She jogs over and hops into the passenger side seat.

"You must be freezing," I say, shrugging out of my jacket.

"I'm just a little wet," she replies softly.

"Take your shirt off," I tell her, "You're going to get sick."

"I'm fine, Derek," she says a bit harshly.

"I'm only trying to help you, Iris," I frown.

She sighs, "Turn around."

I can't help but grin as I turn to face the window. I catch her reflection in the glass as she pulls off her soaked tank top. She is wearing a black lace bra. I can't help but stare, she's hot. She takes my black leather jacket from my hand and pulls it over her arms and around her body.

"Okay," she says, once she is completely covered, "You can turn around now."

I turn back around to face her. Her wet hair hangs down around her shoulders. She's beautiful. Our eyes meet and I stare into those gorgeous blue orbs. I reach towards her and gently push a stray hair from her eyes.

She bushes and turns away from me, "We should go."

"What's the rush?"

"Derek, please," she begs softly.

I sigh and pull out of the school parking lot, "Where do you live?"

"In the Mountain View apartment complex, it's on the east side of Carson Park."

I drive Iris home in silence. She doesn't even look in my direction the entire way. When I finally pull in front of the building she mumbles a 'thank you' and gets out of the car. I watch Iris make her way to apartment number 19. She tries the knob but the door is locked. She begins digging through her bag but it doesn't seem like she is finding what she is looking for.

She gives up her search after a couple of minutes and comes back to the car, reclaiming the passenger seat.

She sighs, "I can't find my key, and my brother is out of town and my sister is staying with a friend."

"So, you're locked out?" I ask.

She nods and stays silent for a moment.

"Well, you can stay with me, " I suggest, "if you want."

"I-I can't," she sighs.

"Of course you can," I say back, "Come on Iris, it's only for one night."

"Okay, but only if you're sure it's alright."

"Iris, I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't."


	7. Chapter 6

I agree to stay with Derek for the night, since I couldn't get into my brother's apartment. We sit in silence as he drives. He eventually pulls into a parking space in front of an abandoned looking building.

"I thought we were going to your house," I say.

"I actually sold the house," he replies, "I have a loft on the upper floor here."

"Oh," I say.

We get out of the car and I follow Derek inside. He leads me inside and to his loft on the top floor. The loft is spacious. There is a queen sized bed up against one wall, a couch and a coffee table in the living space, a kitchen area just off of that, a door which I'm assuming leads to the bathroom, and a spiral staircase which leads to who knows what.

"It's nice," I compliment.

"Thanks," he grins, "I like it."

"What made you want to move?"

"I just decided it was time to get out and move on."

"Is the new place helping with that?"

He gives me a sad smile, "A little. I still think about them though."

"Well that's good, isn't it?" I ask, "I mean they are your family."

"Were."

"What?"

"They were my family," he says, "They're gone now."

"Derek, just because they're gone doesn't mean they're no longer your family."

"But they're not here anymore, Iris."

I sigh, "You still think about them, you just said so yourself."

"So?" he asks, confused.

"So they're still with you, Derek, maybe not physically, but in here," I say placing my hand on his chest, right over his heart.

Derek sets his hand over mine and I can feel the steady rhythm of his heart. I look up at him and our eyes meet. He reaches out and softly brushes his thumb over my cheek.

"You're beautiful, Iris," he says.

I blush, "I think you need to get your eyes checked.

He shakes his head, "I have 20-20 vision, sweetheart."

"Oh," I say, blushing more as I turn my head away from him.

"Hey," he says, gently guiding my face back to his.

"Yes?" I ask, my lips nearly touching his.

"You're the most amazing girl I have ever met, Iris."

I look into his eyes, then let my gaze fall to his lips. I stand up on my tippy toes and brush my lips against his. Derek's eyes close and his hands slide to my waist. I slip my arms around his neck and pull him closer, deepening the kiss.

Derek's hands move to my hips and his grip tightens. His tongue soon begins to trace my bottom lip, pleading for access which I deny. He lets out a low growl and bites my lower lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to make me gasp in surprise. He takes the opportunity to tangle his tongue with mine causing me to moan in response. He pulls my hips against his as our kiss intensifies.

Derek's jacket begins to slide from my shoulders and I let it fall to the floor before re-wrapping my arms around his neck. We pull away from each other after a couple of minutes to catch our breath. We stare into each other's eyes fiercely, hungry for each other, like a wolf hungers for his prey. Derek pulls his t-shirt over his head, only breaking eye contact for a moment.

He tosses his shirt to the floor and soon his hands are exploring my body. Our mouths resume their fight for dominance. Derek's hands slide over my bottom and to my thighs, at this point he lifts me up, not braking our kiss for even a moment. I wrap my legs around his hips as his mouth makes it's way down to my neck. I close my eyes and tilt my head to give him better access.

Derek nips at the tender skin which covers my throat and I let out a soft moan. He grins against my skin and begins to suck hickeys over my neck.

"D-Derek," I gasp out, already breathless and craving for him.

"Yeah, baby?" he asks, giving another nip.

"W-What about Peter?"

He stops his kisses and stiffens up, "What about him?" he asks, frowning against my skin.

"You know he and I kind of have a thing," I sigh.

"Oh really?" he asks sarcastically, setting me down, "When was the last time you talked to him?"

"The morning after movie night."

"Iris, that was nearly a week ago," he says.

"So?"

"So he's probably already moved on to the next girl by now."

I frown and he sighs, "Look Iris, he's no good for you anyway. You'll be better off with someone else."

I like Peter, and the thought of him being with someone else, it hurts.

"No other guys want me," I tell him.

"Well I can think of one who wants you very much," he says in return.

"Who?" I ask.

"I do Iris."


	8. Chapter 7

I slept with Derek last night. I don't mean we had sex. I mean after our talk we went to bed, cuddled for a while, and fell asleep.

I set an alarm on my phone so that I would still be able to meet up with Izzy before school. I also sent her a text first thing this morning asking to borrow an outfit. She was confused but I told her I would explain later.

I got up and changed into my swim suit, pulling my sweats on over while Derek pulls on his T-shirt from last night.

"Do you want to stop for coffee before I drop you off at the school?" he asks me?

"That sounds great!" I smile at him.

He grins and grabs his wallet and keys off of the counter, then he picks up his leather jacket up from where I'd dropped it last night and tosses it to me.

"It's chilly out there," he states.

"Thanks," I blush pulling it on, "I'll get it back to you after school."

"Don't worry about it, I'll just get it from you the next time we meet up."

"Are you sure?" I ask, "I can have Stiles swing by after school so I can drop it by."

"It's fine, Iris," he chuckles, "It looks good on you."

"Really?" I ask.

"Really," he says walking towards me and giving me a peck on the lips.

I smile against his mouth.

"Ready to go?" he asks grabbing my small hand in his larger ones.

I nod and we make our way to his car.

On our way to the school we stop at Starbucks's for breakfast. Derek gets a plain black coffee, and I get and Iced Caramel Macchiato. Once we have our drinks Derek drives to the school. When we arrive, Izzy is just pulling up as well. on her bike.

"Thanks for the ride, Derek," I kiss his cheek.

"Anytime," he says giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

I smile at him and grab my backpack from the back seat.

"Hey, Iris?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...Can I take you for lunch today?"

I blush and nod, "I'd like that."

"Alright, I'll see you at eleven thirty," he grins.

We kiss one last time before I close the door and make my way over to Izzy at the bike rack. She is examining the slashed tires of my bike.

"What happened to your bike?!" she asks in surprise.

I shrug, "No idea. I came out after my swim last night and it was like this."

"How'd you get home then?"

"I didn't. I stayed with a friend," I tell her.

"Who?" she asks.

"Well I couldn't get a hold of my brother or Isaac," I pause, I don't think she will approve of my rooming arrangements last night.

"So?" she presses.

"So as a last resort I called Derek."

"Not Derek Hale?"

I nod.

She gasps, "You spent the night with Derek Hale?!"

"I didn't have a choice, Izzy. He was going to drop me off at home but I couldn't get in and Briana wasn't home."

"Why didn't you call me?!"

"I tried! I called Caleb. I called Isaac, Scott, Stiles, and Lydia!," I sigh, "And I tried to call you."

She frowns, "I'm sorry, Iris. I had dance, and then we all went to Danny's party. We missed you there."

"Well I would have been there if somebody would have answered their phone."

"Are you saying this is all my fault?!"

"No, Iz. I'm just saying you can't be mad at me for staying with Derek, especially since he was my last resort," I say.

She sighs, "I guess you're right. I'm sorry, Iris. It's not like you guys hooked up or anything, right?"

I am silent.

"Oh my god!" she screams, "You had sex with Derek?!"

"No! No of course not."

"Then why do you look so guilty?"

I am hesitant to tell my best friend. We always tell each other the truth. I wouldn't want her keeping secrets from me, so I guess I have to tell her.

"Because we kissed," I say quietly.

Her jaw drops.

"Can we just go get in the pool before we have to go to class?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Right!" she says momentarily distracted, "Yeah, sure."

I let out a sigh of relief and follow Izzy to the pool.

"So, are you and Derek together?" she asks.

"Izzy, can we please drop it?"

"Sure," she says, "But are you?"

"I said let's drop it."

She rolls her eyes at me, "Fine! You're no fun," she teases and I stick my tongue out at her.

I put my swim bag on the bleachers and pull off my sweats and Derek's jacket. Izzy and I get into the pool and warm up. We keep to an easy set today, since the rest of the week has been hard work. After we are done and have cooled down, we hit the showers and get ready for our first class of the day.


	9. Chapter 8

*Izzy's POV*

 

It's been a week since movie night and I am giving Iris a ride home from school. It is one of the few times that my car is actually available for me to drive. My aunt tends to use it a lot. She always leaves the keys to hers, but it's a stick and I still haven't made Stiles teach me how to drive one properly.

"Do you want to stay for dinner and do the chem homework with me?" Iris asks.

I am supposed to be going to Derek's loft to meet everyone else. Without Iris.

"I have to be home tonight, my aunt's waiting for a call on the home phone and someone has to be there to answer." It's a lame lie, but it's believable enough.

"Oh, okay. Maybe tomorrow then," I smile at her and nod, pulling up in front of her house.

She collects her backpack and books and gets out. I wait until she gets inside before driving away.

Stiles' jeep and Scott's bike are already parked outside when I get to the loft. I text Stiles and let him know I'm here so he'll greet me at the door. When he does he seems to be distracted. He barley offers me a weak smile before walking back to where the rest stand by a large table. All conversation ends as I get closer. I am used to this happening, but usually at least one person will smile and greet me.

"Why the long faces?" I pray no one has died.

"We have something to tell you," Scott says to me. His lopsided, usually cheerful, jaw was set as he rounds the table to stand in front of me.

"Are you finally going to tell me why you guys always disappear without warning?"

Scott nods.

"You might not believe us at first. You're going to think we're joking, but then you'll get scared. But you have to trust me, alright?"

I lick my lips. Did they kill somebody? Did they pull a Pretty Little Liars type shindig? But why would they tell me something so horrible?

"Werewolves are real." I am so deep in thought I almost miss what he says.

"What?"

"Werewolves are real. Derek and I. We're werewolves."

I glare at him, "What kind of a joke is that, Scott?"

"It's not a joke Isabella." Stiles says.

His voice is low and when I look at him, he is staring at me intently. It scares me when he gets this serious.

"W-what...?"

"We thought we should tell you, we are tired of lying to you and you pretending not to care when we disappear." I look back and forth between Scott and Stiles. Derek walks up to me and puts a hand on my arm. I look up at him.

"Watch me."

I do, and as I watch his perfect, straight teeth become razor sharp fangs, his eyes change color, and his face becomes all over terrifying. I gasp and pull away from him.

"What the hell?"

"Do you believe us now?" and just like that he is back to normal Derek.

"Werewolves aren't...they're fictional!"

Derek snorts.

I lean on the table and pinch the bridge of my nose. I rarely get headaches, but I can feel one coming on now.

Scott comes and leans on the table next to me.

"Does Iris know?" I ask.

"No, and we can't tell her," Derek interrupts, "At least not yet."

"Do you think you can handle some story time?" Scott asks.

I sigh and nod.


	10. Chapter 9 (Part 1)

*Iris's POV*

 

Finally! It's Saturday. Time to kick back and relax.

The doorbell rings. Or not. I sigh and get up from my spot on the couch. I open the door and to my surprise the person I least expect to see stands before me.

"You," I say surprised.

"Me," he replies with a smug smirk.

I frown, "You."

He furrows his eyebrows, "Me?"

I stare at him for a moment, silent.

Peter looks uncomfortable, "Uh...May I come in?"

Usually I'd say no, especially if my brother were home. I mean Peter is a thirty some year old man. But Caleb isn't home, nor is Bri.

"I-I guess," I say opening the door the rest of the way.

He comes in and I close the door behind us.

I sit on the couch and turn off the TV. Peter sits beside me.

"Umm...Why are you here, Peter?" I ask.

"I haven't seen you for a week," he says.

I am unsure of how to reply.

"I missed you," he adds suggestively.

"Oh," I frown.

He tilts his head to the side like a confused puppy, "What's wrong?"

"You didn't call."

"What?"

"You never contacted me after our little fling on Saturday."

"Was I supposed to?"

"I-I don't know," I sigh, "I would have liked you to."

"Okay, then I'll call you."

"That won't be necessary."

"Oh?" he asks.

"I'm seeing someone right now."

His usual sass and sarcasm is gone, "You are?"

I nod.

His fist tightens, "Who?"

"Peter, I'm sorry."

"Who is it, Iris?"

"He told me you were already with another girl."

He grabs my hand, "Iris, I would never lead you on like that and start seeing someone else."

I sigh, "I'm with Derek."

"Derek," he growls, "As in my nephew Derek?"

I nod.

Peter gets up suddenly.

"Peter?" I ask concerned.

"I have to go," he mumbles, obviously unhappy. He turns and starts towards the door.

I still feel something, like a magnetic attraction towards him. Like I need him, I belong with him. But I'm with Derek. I like Derek, I really like him. But I need Peter. I need him now.

"Peter!" I say chasing after him.

"What is it, Iris?" he asks turning back to me.

"I need you," I whisper.

He seems to hear me perfectly, but still he asks, "What?"

"I need you, Peter," I say stepping towards him. 

The mischievous gleam returns to his eyes. He sets his hands on my hips, "I've been waiting to hear you say that."

I stand on the tips of my toes and press my lips to his, closing the space between us. This is the first time we have actually kissed. It's wrong of us, but it just feels so right with Peter.

I slide my arms around his neck as our kiss grows more intense. Peter pulls me tighter against him by the hips.

I let out a soft moan against his lips and his hands tighten around me. We pull away from each other for a moment to catch our breath. 

He rests his forehead against mine, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

I nod, "Yes."

My simple yes is the only consent he needs. His mouth crashes against mine and we both let out a moan in response. Peter slides one hand to my bottom and the other to the back of my thigh and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his hips and kiss him harder. Peter bites my lower lip just hard enough to draw blood. I gasp and he tangles his tongue with mine. He pulls away and begins leaving kisses along my jaw and neck. I close my eyes and dig my nails into his shoulders.

Peter lets out an almost animalistic growl and nips at my collarbone.

"Bedroom," he growls between kisses.

"Last door on the left," I pant out.

He carries me to the door of my bedroom and kicks it open. We enter the room and Peter carries me to the bed tossing me onto it. I scoot back until I reach the pillows and watch as Peter removes his shirt, revealing his nicely toned torso.


	11. Chapter 9 (part 2)

Peter crawls up the bed to me and our mouths meet again. I wrap my legs around his hips and pull his pelvis to meet mine. He moans as our bodies rub against each other. His hands begin to explore my body. Our tongues wrestle for dominance which he claims after a few moments.

My hands go to Peter's arms where I feel the firm muscles of his biceps. He pulls away from me, both of us breathing heavily. I sit up and pull my hoodie off, thankful that I'd decided not to wear a shirt under it today. I am wearing a lavender colored push up bra covered with black lace. Peter's eyes roam my body as he licks his lips. I wink at him as he watches me with his hungry gaze. Next, I shimmy out of my sweat pants, over exaggerating the movement of my hips to tease him.

Peter smirks and motions for me to go to him, "C'mere."

I crawl to him and climb into his lap straddling his hips. Peter sets his hands on my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. He pushes my bra straps from my shoulders and presses his lips to my collarbone. I let out a soft moan as his mouth moves to my neck. He pushes the stray hairs from my neck. I shiver as his fingers graze my skin. His kisses trail to my jaw and I lay my head back, exposing more skin to him.

I push Peter away causing him to fall to his back. He looks up at me with a surprised questioning look. It's my turn to smirk now. I lean down and press a tender kiss to his jaw.

"Mmm...Didn't your parents ever teach you it's rude to tease?" he asks.

"I guess I've always had a tendency to break the rules," I reply pressing my mouth to his.

He kisses me back eagerly, "Damn, woman you'll be the death of me."

"Then let's hope it doesn't come to that," I kiss him again.

Peter pulls my body against his. I tangle my tongue with his taking dominance for myself this time. He frowns at my victory and flips over so I am on my back and he hovers over me.

"Hey!" I pout.

"I'm in charge," he smirks.

"But.." I start to protest.

He interrupts by nipping at my earlobe, "Who's in charge?" he growls in my ear softly.

I shiver, "You are."

"That's right," he kisses me, "Good girl."

I kiss back and he kisses me again and again until his tongue has reclaimed dominance once again. Peter and I are so caught up in the moment that we don't hear the front door open.

"Oh my god!"

 

*Izzy's POV*

 

I haul my backpack out of my car and head for Iris' front door, jingling the keys. As far as I can tell, she is the only one home. Not that Caleb actually cares when I let myself in. I don't bother to knock, half the time she has her ear buds in and can't hear me anyway. I walk in and lock the door behind me before heading to Iris' bedroom. I hear it before I see it, but it's already too late.

"Oh my god!" I squeak.

Peter freezes and slowly turns to look at me. Iris peeks out from under him, her eyes wide.

"Get out!" Peter snaps.

It takes a second before my brain processes enough for me to be able to focus on moving. I stand in front of the front door, trying to figure out whether or not I should stay. They had both been almost completely striped down.

"I should leave," I mutter to myself.

I can hear arguing coming from Iris' room.

I should definitely leave.

"I'm not locking the door behind me!" I shout as I turn the knob. Hey, I almost sound normal.

Once I am back in my car, I am almost normal. Completely thanks to the fact that I cannot process anything whatsoever so my body and mind have switched to autopilot.

I keep driving until I find myself parked in front of the playground I used to play at as a kid, only a few blocks from Iris'. There, I park on the side of the street and turn the car off. In the silence the whirlpool of confused thoughts attacks me. First, I find out that my friends are supernatural monsters of sorts. Then I find out that my best friend is dating a completely off limits werewolf.

And now I caught her cheating on her werewolf boyfriend with his creepy, evil, psychotic werewolf uncle.

This just keeps getting better and better.

"Ugh!" I hit my steering wheel. I won't cry. Not yet. It's almost a game, to see how long I can bottle everything up so as to avoid appearing to have legitimate feelings about anything. It was a game I started when my aunt took me in.

My phone starts buzzing and I look at the screen.

Iris.

Taking a deep breath, I answer.

"Please don't tell me I just caught you cheating on Derek with Peter. And please don't tell me you just lost your virginity to Peter Hale."

"I...no...Izzy..." she sounds taken aback by the rush of my words.

"Iris, he's a psycho. He belongs in Eichen House!"

*Iris' POV*

 

"Oh my god!"

Peter looks up over his shoulder slowly to the source. I peek out from under him surprised. It's Izzy.

"Get out!" Peter snaps at her.

Izzy stands frozen for a moment, eyes wide. She shakes her head and turns to leave. I'd totally forgotten she was coming over to do the Chemistry homework with me.

Peter smirks and looks back to me, "You didn't tell me the clutz was coming over."

He starts kissing me again. I set my hands on his chest and push him away gently.

"Mmm...What's wrong?" he asks pressing his lips to my chest.

"Don't call her that," I frown.

"Why not?"

"Because, she's my friend."

"So?" he asks.

I sit up, "So don't do it."

"Okay, fine. I won't call her that."

"You should go," I say getting off of the bed.

"Why?" he frowns.

"Just go."

"Iris, come on."

"I'm not locking the door behind me!" Izzy's voice yells before the front door slams shut.

"I'm already in a big enough mess just from kissing you, Peter. My best friend walked in on us and if she tells the others, and if Derek finds out...things aren't going to go over well."

"I don't want you to be with Derek," Peter sighs taking my hand in his.

"That's not the only problem with this relationship, Peter! I mean yeah me cheating on Derek was wrong, but I'm only seventeen, and you're what? Thirty something?"

"And?" he asks as if he sees nothing wrong with that.

I sigh, "We can't do this. I'm with Derek. I love Derek."

He grows tense, his fist clenching, "Fine. You might love my nephew, but are you in love with him? Is he really what you want?"

I open my mouth to tell him he's wrong. But he's not. I close my mouth and turn away from him.

"That's what I thought."

He turns and starts to go, the front door opens and I start to go after him.

"Peter!"

The door slams closed. It's too late, but maybe it's for the best. I need to call Izzy, she needs to know that what she walked in on was just a mistake. I find her on speed dial and press call. The phone rings several times before she picks up.

"Please don't tell me I just caught you cheating on Derek with Peter. And please don't tell me you just lost your virginity to Peter Hale.

I am taken aback by her words, "I...no...Izzy..."

"Iris, he's a psycho. He belongs at Eichen House!"

That upsets me, "Don't say that!" I snap at her.

"Why not? It's true, Iris. There's things about Peter you don't know."

Derek has already told me that much, but he won't tell me what it is Peter's done.

"Then enlighten me."

"I...I can't. It's not my story to share."

I'm getting tired of them hiding things from me. It hurts.

"You guys don't tell me anything! I know you're keeping things from me. You and Scott and Stiles and the others. What happened to friends not keeping secrets?"

"Iris, the story is not mine to tell. If you want to know why Peter is a dick, then ask him. Or Derek."

"I've asked Derek. He won't tell me. And Peter and I aren't exactly on the best of terms anymore."

"Then ask Scott. But it's their business and frankly, it gives me anxiety to think about it."

I sigh, "Fine. But what about the other things? Like how you guys always disappear on me, or getting silent when I join the table. What's that all about?"

"They're usually talking about things they've decided you can't hear about. I don't talk about anything. I swear."

"Maybe not. But you know what they talk about."

"This doesn't have anything to do with what I saw. You're cheating on Derek!" she says, changing the subject.

"My relationship with Peter is none of your business, Isabella."

"Fine. Guess I'll just tell Derek what I saw."

"Izzy, don't!"

She hangs up and the only sound I hear is the buzz of the dial tone.

I can't believe it. She's going to tell Derek I almost had sex with Peter. He'll never forgive me. I'm loosing my best friend, my boyfriend, and Peter all in the same day. And when the others find out, I'm going to loose them too.


	12. Chapter 10

*Izzy's POV*

 

I change into my PJ's when I get home and immediately crawl into bed. I'm not going to tell Derek on Iris, because once again, it isn't my secret to tell. We're not close enough for me to tell him. I need to start keeping a journal or something. All the secrets I am keeping for other people are going to kill me if I can't put them anywhere.

 

*Iris' POV*

When I come to, my head is throbbing. I am no longer in my car, but I must be in some sort of vehicle because I can feel it moving. I am lying on my back and something is covering part of my face. When I try to open my eyes, my head pounds. I groan. What's on my face. I reach up to take whatever it is off but it hurts too bad.

"Miss Lahey? Can you hear me?" a man's voice asks.

I groan again in response.

"Miss Lahey, you were in an accident. You're in an ambulance now, we're taking you to the hospital," he tells me.

That's when I black out again.

*Stiles POV*

 

I am at the hospital with Scott, talking to Melissa. I can hear an ambulance returning from an accident, it's sirens blaring. Melissa's pager goes off and she checks it.

"I have to go prepare a room for a crash victim, sorry Scott, I'll see you at home."

Moments later the doors swing open and medics rush in a girl on a stretcher. When I get a closer look, I realize it is Iris.

"Oh my god," I suddenly feel sick to my stomach.

"Stiles?" Scott asks, "What's wrong?"

"Iris," I say staring at our unconscious friend who is covered in blood.

Scott follows my gaze, "Oh no."

We both stand frozen for a moment in shock.

"Stiles, call Izzy," he says breaking out of his trance.

"What?"

Scott starts to walk off towards the ICU, "Call Izzy!"

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Just call," he says disappearing through the doors.

I pull out my phone and find Izzy on speed dial. The phone rings several times before she picks up.

"Izzy? Izzy are you there?" I ask frantically.

"Yeah, Stiles? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Look, uh something's happened," I say, unsure how to tell her that her best friend was just brought into the hospital covered in blood.

"What happened?" she asks worried.

"Well, Scott and I are at the hospital with Melissa, and um..."

"Stiles, I'm coming, so I'm going to find out one way or another," Izzy says.

"Something's happened to Iris," I tell her so she's prepared.

"What?"

"The medics just brought her in, t-there's a lot of blood."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes, don't leave."

"I wasn't planning on it."

One hour later we still haven't heard anything about Iris' condition. Her brother arrived with her sister about 45 minutes ago. We all sit in the waiting room anxiously. Isaac sits beside Brianna trying to comfort her, and I sit between Scott and Izzy. Everyone is quiet.

Melissa comes through the doors, "Iris Lahey."

We all stand.

"Sorry, immediate family only right now," she says giving us an apologetic look.

Izzy, who stands beside me, begins to protest but I grab her hand. She sighs and we sit back down as Caleb and Brianna follow Melissa to Iris' room in the ICU.

 

*Iris' POV*

 

My head hurts. My arm hurts. My legs hurt. Everything hurts. There is a slow rhythmic beeping sound to my left, and I can feel something stuck into my forearm. Where am I? Why do I hurt?

I remember Izzy walking in on Peter and I. And I remember Izzy and I fighting over the phone and her saying she was going to tell Derek. After that I remember being on my to clear my head by visiting my mom.

I want to open my eyes to see where I am, but my head hurts so bad. I decide to try to open them anyway. Pain shoots through my head but wears off after a few moments. I blink a few times to adjust my eyes to the bright lights.

"You're awake," a voice says beside me.

I look up to the sound. It's Caleb.

"Caleb," I say, my throat is dry.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Like I got hit by a truck," I mean it to be a joke.

He frowns, "Well you did, so I guess that explains it."

I furrow my eyebrows, "Wait. What?"

"You don't remember?"

I shake my head. Ouch!

"Iris, you were in a car accident."

So that's why I hurt so bad.

"How bad was it?"

"The guy who hit you ran a red light, he must have been fine since he drove off right after the crash. Stilinski and his team are looking for him now. The doctor says you have a broken wrist, two fractured ribs, thirty-two stitches, twelve in your forehead and the others are in various places you were cut deeper by the glass, you have quite a few bruises, and a concussion, but the doctor says you'll be fine."

"When can I go home?" I ask.

"They want to keep you her for a couple of days just to make sure everything is okay. After that they want you to stay home for a few days before returning to school."

"But I'll fall behind!"

"Iris," Caleb says, "You can't go to school until your condition gets better."

I sigh and look towards Brianna who is asleep in the chair in the corner of the room.

"When they called and told us something had happened to you, we thought we were going to loose you like we lost mom," he tells me.

I give him a soft smile, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Bri asks, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, still half asleep.

"I promise."


	13. Chapter 11

After Caleb and Bri leave, the doctor has me moved out of ICU to one of the upper floors since my condition isn't critical. This room is larger than the other one, and the walls aren't white, they are painted a sky blue. The nurse helps me get settled into my new room.

"Your bathroom is over there," she tells me pointing to the wall on the left where there is a door, "If you need anything else, just press the red button on the side of your bed."

"Okay, thank you," I smile.

Another nurse peers into the room, "Iris, you have visitors."

"Already?" I think to myself, "Wow, news of the accident must have gotten around fast."

"Should I send them in?" she asks.

"Sure," I tell her.

She moves to the side and Isaac, Scott, Stiles, and Izzy enter the room.

"Hey there, Trouble," Isaac grins.

I smile at the nickname, "Hi guys."

"How do you feel?" Scott asks.

"They gave me some Oxy-something or other about half an hour ago for the pain. I feel great!"

"Oxycodone?" Stiles asks.

"That's it!"

"Is she high?" Isaac asks.

"Oh yeah," Stiles smirks.

"I am not!" I tell them.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Izzy asks holding up her hand.

My vision is a bit burry, I blink a few times and count, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven...Woah! When did that happen?"

"She's high," Izzy states.

"Hey, Izzy?" I ask, "Why were you yelling at me earlier?"

The boys give her a questioning look.

"We'll talk about it when you're sober," she tells me.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Iris, we can talk about it later."

"You guys got in a fight?" Stiles asks surprised.

"It was nothing," Izzy tells him.

"After you yelled at me, I decided to drive to the cemetery to talk to my mom about our fright," I frown, "And then I woke up and I was here."

"She's quiet for a moment, "I'm sorry, Iris," she says at barely more than a whisper.

"Did you tell Derek like you said you were going to?" I remember her saying that, but I don't remember what she was going to tell him.

"No," she sighs.

"Are you still going to?"

"Tell Derek what?" Scott asks giving us a questioning look.

"Nothing," Izzy says ending the topic.

Stiles and Scott exchange a confused glance. It is silent for a moment.

"When can you go home?" Isaac asks me.

"Caleb said they're going to keep me here for a couple more days," I yawn, suddenly feeling drowsy.

"We should go so you can get some rest," Scott says.

"Will you come back later?" I ask sleepily.

"Of course we will," Isaac says.

"Okay, see you later."

The boys each give me a gentle hug, careful not to hurt me. Izzy stays behind.

"You coming, Iz?" Stiles asks her.

"In a bit, you guys go on ahead," she says waving them off.

The boys leave, and Izzy takes a seat in the chair beside my bed.

"I'm not going to tell Derek," she tells me.

"What made you change your mind?"

"It's not my secret to tell him, I'm not his girlfriend, you are."

"Thank you," I sigh, "I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"I'm sorry too."

"So are we good?" I ask.

She grins, "Yeah, we're good."

I smile back, "Wanna watch a movie?"

"You know me so well."

"Of course I do, you're my best friend."

I flip on the TV and scroll through the channels until we agree on a movie. We settle on the channel that is playing Grease. We both sing along with the songs. At some point in the middle of the movie I end up drifting off into a deep sleep filled with some pretty strange dreams.


	14. Chapter 12

When I wake up Izzy is standing by the door talking to someone on the phone. I can't hear what she is saying, but she doesn't look happy. She sighs and says something before she hangs up the phone.

I sit up, "Who was that?"

She comes back in and sits in the chair beside my bed, "That was Derek, I figured he should know you were in the hospital."

"What'd he say?"

"He asked what happened. I told him you got in a car accident after we'd had a fight. He isn't too happy with me," she sighs.

"Did you tell him what the fight was about?" I ask with a frown.

"I told him to ask you."

"Oh."

"He's on his way over now."

"Now?! Like right now?"

"Mmmhmm."

"But I look horrible!"

"Iris, you were in a car crash. You look fine, considering the circumstances," she tells me.

Less than ten minutes later there's a knock on the door. I look up from the game of Monopoly I am playing with Izzy.

Derek is standing in the doorway, "Can I come in?"

"You don't have to ask, Derek," I say with a small smile.

I pat the bed beside me and he comes over and sits beside me, "I brought you something."

"Oh?" I ask.

Derek isn't a very soft person so this surprises me.

He nods and hands me a plush, stuffed black wolf with blue eyes.

I can't help smiling, " I love it!" I kiss his cheek, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he grins, pecking my lips, "How are you feeling?"

The Oxycodone started to wear off a while ago, but the pain isn't too bad.

"Not near as bad as I felt earlier."

"You should have seen her when the Oxycodone was still strong in her system," Izzy smirks.

I roll my eyes at her playfully, "I wasn't that bad."

"Well, the two of you seem fine now," Derek says, "Izzy told me you had gotten in a fight before the accident."

I frown, "We did."

"What was it about?"

We all go silent for a few moments, I look over at Izzy for help.

She shakes her head, "I should go so you two can talk."

She stands up and I watch her leave the room, giving me an apologetic look. I should have known she wouldn't help. she doesn't want to get involved in this. It's between me and Derek.

"Iris?" Derek asks, drawing my attention back to him.

I sigh and take a deep breath.

"Peter came by my house this morning."

Derek noticeably tenses up beside me, "He did?"

I nod.

"What did he want?"

"He said he missed me," Derek stiffens at my words, "I told him I was seeing somebody."

Derek smiles a little, "Then he told me he had to go."

He smirks.

"But when he started to leave I ran after him."

He frowns, "Then what?"

"I-I kissed him."

Derek clenches his fist, "Is that all?"

I shake my head and sniffle, I feel terrible for cheating on him, "Derek, I'm so sorry."

"I'm going to kill him," he growls in a low voice. He gets up and heads for the door, obviously angry.

"No! No, Derek!" I yell after him, "I kissed Peter, not the other way around."

He pauses and returns to my side, "Maybe so, but he could have stopped it if he wanted to," he kisses my cheek quickly, and with that he leaves.

"Derek, please!" I yell after him, but it's too late. He's already gone.


	15. Chapter 12 (part two)

*Derek's POV*

 

It's late Saturday afternoon. I am in the middle of training my new pack when my phone rings. I check the caller ID. It's Isabella.

"Keep working," I tell Erica and Boyd, for some reason Isaac never showed up today.

I go to the next room and answer the call, "This better be important."

"Derek, Iris is in the hospital," she tells me.

My stomach drops, "What do you mean Iris is in the hospital?" I asked concerned, "Is she alright?"

"The doctor said she'll be fine, she's pretty beat up though," Izzy tells me.

"What happened?"

"She was in an accident."

"How? When?" I ask grabbing my keys to head to the hospital.

"Derek, where are you going?" Erica asks me on my way out. I ignore her.

"We got in a fight, and she decided to go for a drive. Some guy ran a red light and hit her." Iz sighs.

"What were you guys fighting about?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"You have to talk to Iris about it."

I roll my eyes, "Fine. I'm on my way. I'll be there in fifteen," I hang up.

I make it to the hospital in less than ten minutes and stop by the gift shop to pick up something for Iris. I find a stuffed black wolf. After I check out the woman at the desk in the waiting room tells me where Iris' room is.

I go to the room and knock on the door frame. Izzy and Iris look up from their game of Monopoly.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

Iris gives me a small smile, "You don't have to ask, Derek."

I come into the room and she pats the bed beside her. I sit by her careful so I don't hurt her.

"I brought you something," I say.

"Oh?" she asks surprised.

I nod and hand her the wolf. Her face immediately lights up.

"I love it!" she kisses me on the cheek, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I grin, "How are you feeling?"

"Not near as bad as I felt earlier," she tells me.

"You should have seen her when the Oxycodone was still strong in her system," Izzy smirks.

Iris rolls her eyes at her, "I wasn't that bad."

"Well the two of you seem fine now," I say, "Izzy told me you had gotten into a fight before the accident."

Iris frowns, "We did." 

"What was it about?" I ask.

The girls exchange looks, having their own silent conversation.

"I should go so you guys can talk," Izzy says breaking the silence.

After she is gone I look back to Iris.

"Iris?"

She takes a deep breath, "Peter came by my house this morning."

I clench my fist, "He did?"

She nods.

"What did he want?"

"He said he missed me," I tense up and she continues, "I told him I was seeing somebody."

I smile slightly.

"Then he told me he had to go."

I smirk at that. I would love to have seen Peter's face at being rejected.

"But when he started to go, I ran after him."

My chest tightens and my frown returns, "Then what?" I ask her.

"I-I kissed him."

I clench my fist again. I'm going to kill him.

"Is that all?" I ask her, trying to stay calm.

Iris shakes her head and sniffles. It hurts to see Iris upset.

"Derek, I'm so sorry."

"I'm going to kill him," I growl.

Her face turns to a horrified expression, "No! No, Derek!" she yells after me, "I kissed Peter, not the other way around."

But it doesn't matter. Peter is always trying to steal what is mine. But this time he's gone too far. I know they didn't have sex, I'd be able to smell it if they had. However, just the thought of his hands on her infuriates me.

"Maybe so, but he could have stopped it if he wanted to," I tell her, kissing her cheek one last time before I leave to hunt Peter down.

I can hear her yelling after me even after I am halfway down the hall, but it is too late. Peter needs to learn his lesson.


	16. Chapter 13

*Iris' POV*

 

It's been three days since I last saw Derek. He won't answer my calls or texts. I'm worried about him, and I'm worried about Peter. What if Derek really did go after him?

I am being discharged from the hospital today. Caleb is helping my pack up my things so I can go home. Brianna and my friends have school, otherwise I'm sure they'd be here too. I pack the best I can but only having one usable arm makes it hard, since the other is broken. When we are done, Caleb finishes my paperwork and we go home.

Caleb helps me to my room and brings up my stuff. I sit on my bed. It's good to be home, I missed sleeping in my own bed.

"Do you need anything before I go to work?" Caleb asks.

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

He nods, "Well, if you end up needing anything, call me. The doctor doesn't want you doing too much, so try to stay in bed."

"Okay," I reply as I start to unpack.

Caleb leaves. I put my medications on the table beside my bed. I have a more mild version of the Oxycodone and an antibiotic. I toss my clothes in the laundry. At the bottom of my bag is the wolf Derek gave me. I pick it up.

I sigh. I need to talk to him about the other day, but he won't answer my calls or texts. I take my meds. Maybe I need to go find him. He won't talk to me any other way.

I get up and grab my jacket and keys. My car is totaled, but Bri's scooter is available. I know it isn't a good idea to be driving, but I have to talk to him. I get on the scooter and drive off towards Derek's loft. I park just outside and chain the scooter to a pole.

I climb several flights of stairs before I reach the door to his loft. I hear yelling from inside, maybe now isn't a good time. No. I need to talk to Derek. I take a deep breath and knock. The yelling stops, and harsh whispering takes its place.

The door slides open and Derek stands in front of me.

He looks surprised to see me, "Iris, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to stay home for a few days."

"I was," I tell him, "But you wouldn't return my calls or texts, and we need to talk."

He lets out a deep sigh, "Now isn't a good time, Iris."

"Now is as good a time as any. Please, Derek."

"Fine," he steps aside and I enter the loft.

Once I am inside, Derek closes the door. We are not alone. I freeze and stare at the man who sits on the couch.

"Peter," I say, my voice barley a whisper.

He looks up and his eyes widen, "Iris," he stands.

I start to take a step towards him, but then I stop myself. I'm with Derek.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask.

"He was just leaving," Derek says, giving Peter a look as if daring him to say.

Peters frown turns to a smirk, "Actually, I think I'll stay," he challenges.

Derek glares at him, and Peter raises an eyebrow, daring Derek to make his move.

"Maybe he should stay," I say.

"No," Derek replies sternly.

I roll my eyes. He's making this complicated, "Fine," I turn to Peter, "I know I already told you this, I'm with Derek. I want Derek, a-and I need you to stay away from me," the last part comes out as a whisper.

The truth is, I don't want Peter to stay away. I want him to tell me he wants me. I want him to say he can't stay away. I want him to fight for me, but at the same time, I know our love is forbidden.

"You and I both know you don't mean that, Iris," his face falls, he actually looks hurt.

I stand my ground, "I do. I mean it. I'm in love with Derek."

Once again, I try to convince myself it's true, but Peter is right.

"Fine," he says darkly as he turns to go, "I wish you both the best."

I knew he wouldn't fight for me, but it was worth a shot. At least this way I won't loose my friends.


End file.
